


drinking it in

by morino



Series: [ verse ] - bend don't break (year 3) [2]
Category: springwave
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 05:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morino/pseuds/morino
Summary: what's that? that's not with, like, vanilla yogurt is it?or: jiyeon and changmook watch some porn.[ bend don't break; jiyeon/changmook ]





	drinking it in

Changmook leans back, the chair he'd borrowed from one of his group mates's rooms pressing against his back. It's comfortable, or as comfortable as it can be sitting in a chair that wasn't his own. He glances forlornly at the back of the chair - his chair - that he offered to Joji before turning back to his computer. A new, blank tab waiting to be filled with filth. "So," he starts, "did you have requests? I didn't exactly have time to do much research before this, and I don't know what you like."

 

.

 

She still doesn't quite know why she's here. Doesn't know why on earth she put any thought into Changmook's texts and what things could possibly be available next to an actual video game. She chews at her lip, her blush permanently etched into her cheeks and her ears and her neck. She shrugs before realising he can't see her. "No." Her voice is quiet. "I don't, either."

 

.

 

That makes his job harder, but not by much. Introducing pornography to somebody was a hefty challenge all on its own, there was nothing much that could make it infinitely more difficult. His eyes narrow in concentration, his hands moving to hover just above his keyboard. "Then what's your ideal type?"

 

.

 

_ You _ . Her brain screams. But she can't tell him that, because then she'd have to leave. And she wouldn't ever be able to spend time with him again. Her blush deepens (if it were even possible) as the thought of Miles in porn flashes across her mind momentarily. She looks down as she tries to push it from her mind and focus on his question. "Um. Tall? D-dark hair. Cute smile." All probably not characteristics of guys in porn.

 

.

 

How many people smile in porn? It's a question that looms over Changmook's head while he nods, considering his options. Happy porn? Did that exist and was that a kink? It should be, he thinks, it sounds like a pleasant one. He worries his lip before looking back at Joji again, an eyebrow raised. "And you wanted actual fleshy people?"

 

.

 

She stares at him for what seems like an eternity. Before shaking her head. And then nodding. And then shrugging her shoulders.  "I-I-I'm-" she shifts on the chair so she can hug her knees to her chest. "Why don't you play your favourite?" It seems like a good alternative. Finding out the kind of thing he was into.

 

.

 

Changmook scoffs, then chuckles. "I don't watch enough to have a favorite, Joji." Maybe he should text one of the other members quickly and ask if they have one... Changmook immediately tosses that idea in the trash when he considers what the rest of his group might actually be into. "How about..." He types 'vanilla porn' into the search bar and hits enter, confident with what he'd settled with.

 

.

 

"Oh." She frowns mainly at herself and then at her apparently silly question. "What's that?" She asks, suddenly a little more interested than she believes she should be. She didn't tell the other members where she was going - or who she was going to be with. They'd tease her for years, and even more so if they knew she was watching  _ porn _ with him. "That's not with, like, vanilla yogurt is it?" She scrunches her nose up.

 

.

 

"There's probably a name for that," he explains, scrolling down the list of results. "Porn with food involved. But it's not this." Maybe it would search the term for that on his own time. Unless it was actually just food porn, but that sounds too simple to be correct. Brief perusal complete, Changmook opens a few of the links in separate tabs. Just as he's right-clicking on the fourth, one of the tabs apparently loads in and starts playing audio he really doesn't think should be on auto-play.

 

.

 

She blushes. And it makes the redness of her cheeks prior to this look like nothing more than pink dust. She stares at Miles, and then at the computer. "Oh." She tries not to think about the noises - about how it suddenly apparently goes into what she can only presume is happening. "That's-" she bites her lip and looks back to Miles. Her gaze stays on him for a second before she realises what she probably looks like. "Then what's vanilla? It sounds..."

 

.

 

"Stimulating?" Changmook finishes her sentence with an amused smile, finding what he's said funnier than it probably is. He leaves the tab count at four and chooses to turn his attention to the tab clearly begging for their attention. "It's just sex. No frills." When he opens the tab, what greets them is a single video clip at the top of the page. He notices a quick cut and that paired with the vaguely familiar moaning pattern tells Changmook that the clip's looping. It's not too bad, all things considered. One of the people involved still has a shirt on; it's white and clearly drenched, but it's still on. That's something.

 

.

 

She blinks at him, and shifts in the seat. Not out of discomfort, she doesn't really know why she's shifting. "Oh." Jiyeon tugs at her lower lip, questions popping into her mind left right and centre. She fights some of them, focusing instead on the clip on the screen. It's weird - not really like anything she's seen that looks  _ comfortable _ . The guy seems to be enjoying it, but she can't tell if the woman is too. "What frills?" She asks finally, returning her gaze to Miles.

 

.

 

Tiring of the repeating video, Changmook begins scrolls down the page slowly. There isn't much more to see, just stills of various videos that are looked behind some kind of paywall, if the numerous mentions of sign-up bonuses are anything to go by. "Bondage, dirty talk, food, really uncomfortable looking positions to have sex in; that kind of thing." He writes the site one off as a dead end and closes the tab to move on to the second.

 

.

 

He says it so calmly, so easy like they're not looking at several bad quality clips of people having sex or touching each other. Or the occasional advert to tell you how to make your  _ thing _ bigger. "Oh." She watches as he clicks the next tab, and slowly lets her legs leave her chest. "What's bondage?"

 

.

 

The tab is already off to a more promising start: rows and rows of thumbnails with barely coherent titles that look like they were typed up by Jinsung. "You haven't heard about that?" Changmook asks, surprised. Although maybe he shouldn't have been considering why she was sitting beside him in the first place. "Hm," he murmurs to himself as he scrolls, "your manager seemed like the type..."

 

.

 

She shakes her head, wondering if he'll explain. But then she doesn't know it she'd be able to deal with whatever explanation she did get. Anything seems too much at his point. "What are you looking for?" She asks quietly, ignoring the comment about her manager. She doesn't want to even think about her manager doing anything except offering them advice. "Do they not smile during s-it?"

 

.

 

"Nothing in particular." He's not really searching for anything at all. He's not sure what could interest her the moment, and it's starting to dawn on him that maybe he shouldn't be the one holding the mouse. He stops scrolling to slide the mouse closer to her, dropping his hand to his lap. "Depends on who 'they' are."

 

.

 

She blinks at him as he moves the mouse closer to her. Jiyeon hesitates for a moment and then puts her hand on it, scrolling through as she takes care to read the titles in her head. Some of them make her scrunch her nose, some don't sound too awful. "Either of them. They just look pained." She cocks her head to the side, finally clicking one. The video opens, and she retraces her hand from the mouse in surprise as the two figures on screen are already naked and doing what she can only describe as  _ exploring _ each other.

 

.

 

"Faces do that during sex, I guess." His first answe doesn't have much thought put into it, and Changmook finds its vague quality unsatisfactory more as the seconds pass. He sits back and to try and get comfortable as Joji takes the plunge and opens we first video of the evening, eyeing her expression before staring back at the screen. "Faces don't always look so pained. But porn's not the best way to find out what faces people make when they have sex."

 

.

 

"Oh." She can feel the blush that she'd slightly tamed returning to her cheeks as he looks at her. Because why is he looking at her? She keeps her eyes focused on the actions of the people on screen. The guy looks like he's enjoying himself - and the noises she can hear from the woman are more positive than the look on her face. "Oh." She says again, quickly moving her hand to press the pause button. "That's good to know?"

 

.

 

"Lowers the expectations a bit and that's always good." He considers asking her why she's paused the video, but he keeps his words in, not finding the question all that important. The corners of his lips do quirk up in amusement at the frame she's paused on: it's not vulgar or particularly interesting, just a shot on a hand on skin. Lucky timing.

 

.

 

"Oh." She wonders if there are any other words in her vocabulary, and then she thinks that maybe repetitively saying 'oh' given the current setting is not the most sensible thing to do. "It makes sense, I guess." She doesn't know if it makes sense or not, but she continues the video.

 

.

 

Changmook's teeth slowly drag his bottom lip in, his expression thoughtful as he watches the video playing in front of them. He's not really sure what he's supposed to do at this point, now that she has the mouse and the ability to look at as much of this on her own as her heart desired. Maybe... "Questions?"

 

.

 

She jolts as he speaks again, pausing the video so she can look at him. "Is this weird?" The words leave her mouth before she can really mull over them and decide that they're silly. "Watching this together? Is it weird for people to do that?" She doesn't mind, it's oddly comforting having him there. But she figures that has something to do with the fact that she wouldn't mind being the girl in the video if Changmook was the man.

 

.

 

"Ah," it's one of those questions that sound better suited for someone like Kyungwon or Woondo. It would take a while to message one of them as ask, but he still takes a moment to consider doing it. Because their answers would probably be the right ones. Or the ones Joji's supposed to hear. But he doesn't have the time for that now. "People watch porn together, yeah. Don't think it's typically for this reason, but it happens."

 

.

 

"Oh." She rubs her nose as she thinks about what other reasons. Though she's only thinking for a second before she's chewing at her lip and blushing again. "So- oh." She sits back in the seat and places her hands on her lap, clearing her throat. "Does-" she bites back that question in particular. "Like when they're- when they wanna do.. it?"

 

.

 

His eyebrows furrow as he tries to piece together a question from all of the fragments presented to him. "Do people watch porn when they want to have sex?" That seems like it would be the correct answer, and after a moment's thought, he rolls with that. "Yeah. For different reasons. It's probably a mutual masturbation thing mostly. That's the option that makes the most sense to me."

 

.

 

She feels her cheeks burn, and she looks away from him and to the screen. But there's regret as she's met with the image, so she looks at her hands instead. "Mutual- mas-" she thinks about it for a moment. "That sounds... kind of sweet." Maybe sweet is the wrong word, but it's the word she's going for at this point

 

.

 

"I...guess you could see it that way." Her view on the act surprises him, largely because the image he'd conjured up for it involved two desperate and hormonal teenagers trying to get off to soft porn before someone's mother got home. He thinks he does a good job of masking his laugh at that.

 

.

 

She'd definitely got it the wrong way, surely, after what he'd said. "What way would you see it?" She asks after a moment, and then she's looking st the screen and clicking away from the video they'd just watched, onto another tab. She clicks on one which starts off with some kind of  _ story _ . Some woman complaining about her sink being blocked.

 

.

 

"Not as some sweet couple bonding experience." Which is how Changmook assumes  _ she _ sees it. It wouldn't be wrong of her to, people were allowed to perceive and experience their kinks differently after all. And she swears she apparently hasn't watched porn until this very moment, which is only more reason why he couldn't fault her for it even if he wanted to.

 

.

 

"Oh." She laughs, and it's a happy noise as she gets some kind of insight into Changmook's mind. It's not much, but she'll accept it. She presses further into the video, to the point where the apparent plumber is now naked and on top of her. "If she's still paying him, isn't that like- wrong?" Jiyeon pauses the video again as she turns to Changmook. "Or am I reading into it?" She places her hands in her lap. "I think I'm done, though."

 

.

 

"It's better if you don't think about." He says as he stretches his arms up and turns away from the hardworking plumber and what will soon be his favorite client, and focused squarely on Joji again. "You think you're done, huh?"

 

.

 

Jiyeon nods her head, though she's not sure if there's more behind his words than she initially thinks. "With the videos, I know what it is." She leans back slightly as her gaze drops to her hands. "Thanks? Should I say thanks."

 

.

 

Changmook shrugs his shoulders after a moment's thought; he's not sure what etiquette is expected during meetings of this nature. "I'm not sure how much help I was, you could have searched this up on your own."

 

.

 

"I could have, but I wouldn't have known where to start." She admits quietly, biting st her lower lip as she glances towards the computer screen again. Her eyes hold on the image for a moment before returning to Changmook. "You didn't really tell me what bondage was."

 

.

 

A moment passes between the two of them - not very long but still pronounced enough that Changmook notices it pass by before he's getting up on he's suddenly pushing his chair back. "Alright," he says, getting up onto his feet and moving to stand behind Joji's chair. "Time for you to go." He's careful as he hooks both hands around each of her shoulders, almost playful in the way he urges her to stand as well.

 

.

 

"What?" She frowns as he stands, and then she also stands with little force needed. "Why won't you tell me?" She pouts once she's stood and turned towards him, legs aching from how she was sat on them. "Is it because you like that stuff, Miles?" She grins after a brief moment. "I won't tell."

 

.

 

The inquiry startles a laugh out of him, which rings in the space between them even as he simply shakes his head to give an answer to it. His hands move from her arms to her shoulders. "You can search it up yourself, I'm not going to be your tour guide into kinks." And then he's sidestepping so he's behind her again, keeping close as he tries to nudge them both towards the door.

 

.

 

"Fineeeee." She sighs, letting herself be nudged towards the door, enjoying the feeling of his hands on her shoulders far too much. It makes the blush on her cheeks even more obvious than before. Just when she thought she'd cracked speaking to him. She contemplates the entire idea of searching for such things by herself - it seems a lot more daunting. "I'll let you finish watching those movies in peace." She smiles.

 

.

 

He drops one of his hands from her shoulders once they get to the door. Changmook leans forward slightly to get his hand on the handle, chest brushing against Joji's arm as he pulls back to open the door. "I don't think I'm the one that'll be watching any of those tonight," he points out, the beginnings of a smirk crossing his face, "but you have fun."

 

.

 

She feels like her body is on fire simply from the brief brush of his chest. "S-sure." She pouts at him, stepping away from his touch and turning to look at him. "Thank you." She bows her head, and then rushes in the other direction before he can say anything else.

 


End file.
